


Craigslist Fucking Sucks (except for when it doesn't)

by Fruipit



Series: Tiny Recomposing Hearts [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa needs a friend and Anna needs space. How scary can strangers on the internet truly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craigslist Fucking Sucks (except for when it doesn't)

She first finds the advertisement as she's looking for a television on the cheap. Anna is slightly hesitant because it's  _Craigslist_ , a veritable fountain of 'the dark corners of the world' and 'is that a legit 'baby for sale' ad  _ohmygod'._

So, her eyes align on this one ad that could be the answer to all her problems. And, let's be realistic, Anna had a shit-tonne of problems (and Elsa definitely  _was_  one of them).

She opens it in a new tab, bookmarked it, and promptly forgets all about it until the next week when she realises she had two exams on the same day and there is  _no fucking way_  she was failing.

She needs to find a babysitter. That's all there is to it.

~

_Wanted: Friend for teenage girl with special needs. Needs to be friendly and non-judgemental. I can spend several hours a day if necessary. Can look after both. No charge for anything. Email me at fckingzombies-at-hotmail-dot-com_

It was honestly, slightly, just a little too good to be true.

So, she sends them an email.

_Hi! I'm Anna, a uni student at Southern Isles University. I have a friend who also has special needs and would love a friend. I need to study for exams and can't give her the 24/7 attention she needs. Happy to meet up at Gothel Park over the weekend._

Pausing only for a moment, Anna adds her name and phone number. She isn't completely certain but, glancing over at the mess of platinum hair as Elsa rolls contentedly on the ground, she realises that she has to  _try_. Elsa simply can't. That, and she  _really_  has to study, and she can't do that around Elsa.

She gets a phone call at some ungodly time of the afternoon, right as she's sinking into a nap. She feels herself on the cusp of sleep right as there's a loud  _RINGGG!_

Elsa lets out a splutter that  _could_  be a bark while Anna lunges for her phone, ready to bark herself at whomever had disturbed her almost-nap.

The soft, hesitant, "Hello?" at the other end of the line halts her in her tracks. That voice is....familiar....

"Hello?" it says again, "I'm looking for Anna? I'm-"

"-Elsa...?" Honestly, Anna doesn't  _mean_  to say her name. It just spills out. But she isn't wrong. That voice  _is_ Elsa's. A little stronger, and could actually use pronouns, but it has the same huskiness, the same timbre and tone and terminal. Her own little ball of fun glances up from her position on the ground (because she loves rubbing herself on the scratchy carpet, it seems), and Anna just gives a small shake of her head. The voice continues.

"Uh, yeah. How- how do you know my name?" And Anna can already imagine the other girl—the other  _Elsa_ —freaking out because that  _is_  creepy. Anna can hear a groaning in the background and her mind immediately goes to really bad places, like an emergency room. Or a crack den. Or a gym.

"Oh, uh," Anna begins, not quite sure what to say. 'You sound like someone I know' just doesn't seem to cover it. When in doubt, lie.

"Oh, that's  _your_  name?" she asks, staring at her own Elsa. "Sorry, my friend just did something. Her name is Elsa, too."

There was an, "Ah, okay", and a sort of awkward pause from both ends of the line.

"So, I'm Anna. And you're Elsa?"

"Mhmm. I- you answered my ad. And to be honest, you're the only one. I, uh, don't have many options. So I'd be happy to meet up with you on Saturday. You don't sound like a bad person, and I'm sure I could take you anyway."

Anna lets out an awkward laugh (is this chick joking or flirting or being serious?) and turns to her Elsa. "Hear that, Els?" she asks. "Wanna go to the park on Saturday?"

Elsa makes a small squealing noise, obviously in affirmation of the idea, and Anna returns to the phone. "She seems excited," she notes. "Um, have you ever been to that park before?" When the girl on the phone indicates no, she hasn't, Anna nods (completely aware that they can't see it) and continues with a, "Near the coffee cart is a seat. It's usually empty because one of the slats is broken and it makes it hard to sit down. Um. I've got really red hair – you'll see it a mile away."

The Elsa on the phone gives a small hum of understanding. "We'll be there about 10. You'll... know it's us straight away."

There's not really anything else to say, and they hang up a few minutes later. Anna programmes Elsa's number into her phone and tries not to think about what sounded like a warning. Special needs, she tells herself. Maybe Elsa's friend is in a wheelchair or something or only wears plaid silk togas. That's pretty abnormal.

She can't be any more 'special' than her own Elsa, at any rate.

Of course, the next day when she sits down at the broken chair and looks around, that positive affirmation goes out the window because there's actually someone else sitting on the bench.

 _Two_  someones, one of whom looks very much like an army-commander version of her dog. The other is a blank-staring, grumbling version of herself who looks as though she's spent the last month throwing up.

The only phrase Anna can find in greeting is, "What the fuck is my life."


End file.
